Could It Be Love?
by lifeismusic22
Summary: She is forced to move schools. When she meets him, she's happy she did, but what happens when she's still not over her 6th grade ex. Summary sucks. It's my first story, so please tell me how it is... Jemi


**Don't blame me if this story is not really good because this is my first. Please review & tell me if you like it. I take some of these stories from my own personal experience but to make it interesting I put a couple of twists…so ENJOY!**

**I do not own Demi, Joe, or Cody.**

**Ages: **

**Demi-11**

**Cody -12**

**Joe-12**

_***Flashback***_

_**1**__**st**__** day of 6**__**th**__** grade**_

**Demi POV**

_Finally! I can't believe I got into my dream middle school. John Phillip's Music Academy. I already know one person here too. My best friend Miley! So now I have my schedule & off to class. 1__st__ period is songwriting!_

_**Rinnnnnnnnnggggg!**_

_Everyone runs to class as the bell rings. I walk into class & sit at a desk in the middle. Everybody else in the class is seated besides an empty seat next to me. A minute after the bell rings a boy walks in he has longish blond hair. I realized after a couple of seconds that I was staring just a bit too much. I look away & of all the seats in the room he picks the one next to me._

"_Hey I'm Cody."_

"_I-I'm Demi." _

_**1 month later (October)**_

_I wonder why Cody's running toward me, holding hands with a girl. She's a pretty blonde. I don't know her well, but I've seen her around. I really hope she's just an old friend of Cody's. He's my best friend, but I also have a huge crush on him._

"_Demi, this is my girlfriend, Taylor." I felt my heart shatter as he said that._

"_Hi, nice to meet you I'm Demi." Taylor's response was looking me up & down in disgust._

"_Um ya, I'm gonna go catch up with Milez, K Cody?" I say, wanting to get outta there before my eyes started watering. I ran to catch Miley going into the bathroom._

"_He has a girlfriend Milez!" I say, finally letting the tears spill over._

_Miley immediately went to lock the bathroom door & then sat on the floor with me, saying things would work out._

_**(December)**_

_I'm sooo happy. Cody broke up with Taylor! We may still have a chance. Me & him have piano class together, so we walked to the cafeteria side by side. Before we could reach it he pulled to a secluded part of campus._

"_Cody, what are you-" _

"_Demi I really like you" OMG, somebody pinch me I think I'm dreaming. "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_It took my mind a couple of seconds to respond. "Um ya, I mean yes, of course."_

"_I was hoping you'd say that" He pulled me in for a quick kiss on the lips._

_We walked hand in hand toward the cafeteria when Miley walked toward us._

"_No way," she said seeing our linked hands._

"_Way," my eyes had a bright spark in them no one had seen before._

_**1**__**st**__** day after Christmas break**_

"_WHY?" I said, feeling my eyes water._

"_It's just not working out Demz-"_

"_No don't call me that! Only my closest friends can call me that." The tears were almost spilling over._

"_Demi, please don't be like that"_

"_You don't tell me what to do! Go away! I want nothing to do with you anymore!" With tears running down my face I ran away locking myself in the bathroom._

_**Last day of 6**__**th**__** grade**_

"_Our last act in the talent show is Demetria Lovato!" Our principal walked off the stage._

"_Hey everyone! The song I'm going to sing is one I can kinda relate to, so here is __If We Were a Movie by Hannah Montana__…" At the end, the crowd stood up & applauded. I was so shocked at the reaction I had gotten._

"_Oh Demz, I'm going to miss you so much!" Miley hugged me as soon as I got off the stage."_

"_It's only summer break Milez; we'll be back for seventh grade." I laughed at how sad she was._

"_It's going to be a long summer though," I turned around to see Cody. Things were okay between us. We'd been on & off since Christmas break. We were off right now but I hoped that would change next year._

"_Aww it won't be that long you guys," I looked at them both. "I need both of yours numbers though."_

_Cody gave me a hug & when Miley wasn't looking, he kissed me on my cheek._

_They both gave me them & I said I would call often._

_**Present time (Day before 7**__**th**__** grade)**_

I woke up that morning thinking about Milez & Cody_. _Little did they know that something would come up that would make me forget all about calling them…


End file.
